


Detrás del escenario

by HeavenNightmare



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenNightmare/pseuds/HeavenNightmare
Summary: Donde después de una presentación musical seungsik y Seungwoo deciden que es un buen momento para divertirse.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 11





	Detrás del escenario

Seungsik había estado tentando a Seungwoo,lo sabía,porque cada vez que los miembros no estaban presentes el pelirrubio le atormentaba cada vez que podía.

Al principio solo eran juegos infantiles y tonteos traviesos de parte de Seungsik,pero ese día finalmente traspasó la barrera y Seungwoo finalmente cayó,habían estado grabando varias horas en un show musical,el concepto de la ropa de hoy eran de colores oscuros,con unos pantalones de cuero muy apretados y con unos arneses.

Pero a diferencia de los demás,Seungwoo tenía el arnés enganchado a el cuello,a la cintura y por dentro de la ropa interior y a Seungsik le parecía buena idea descubrir cómo se quitaba ese arnés.

Porque a Seungsik le parecía buena idea explotar el punto débil de su pobre hyung y meterse en su cama,porque sus deseos hacia Seungwoo iban más allá de un simple cariño.

Por eso no dudó en arrastrarlo hacia los vestuarios,con la escusa de que le había dando un tirón en la pierna y necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudase a calmar el dolor,pero lo que Seungwoo no sabía era que había roto el pomo de la puerta y que el resto de miembros seguían fuera.

Seungsik estaba en una silla,mientras que su pobre hyung le masajeaba la pierna de rodillas en el suelo,las gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su cuerpo y se deslizaban a través de su piel tatuada y Seungsik no podía hacer nada más que relamerse.

—¡Ah!

Se quejó,pero no era un quejido de dolor,se sentía excitado de ver cómo las venas de los brazos del más mayor se le marcaban y simplemente no podía esperar a estar debajo de él.

—¿Estás bien? Seungsik si te dolía deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

—Hyung,me duele mucho.

Seungwoo le miró preocupado y continuó masajeando su pierna,pero empezó a notar como un camino de besos húmedos ascendían desde su hombro hasta morder el arnés de su cuello y supo que había vuelto a caer,porque no podía decirle que no,lo único que podía hacer era satisfacer los deseos del pelirrubio.

—Seungsik ¿Qué haces?–pregunta tímido,y un grito de sorpresa se le escapa cuando nota los dientes sobre su tatuaje.

—¿Tú qué crees? Odio estos arneses,por eso voy a quitártelos.

Seungwoo gruñe con rabia,seguro que está tan desesperado como él,la situación está tan tensa que Seungwoo nota como su miembro late fuertemente en esos pantalones de cuero apretados y decide dejar de ser el hyung cariñoso que todo el mundo quiere.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto Seungsik–su voz es un solo susurro ronco y grave,pero logra excitarlo al punto de que quiere ser follado bruscamente por él.

—¿Porqué debería?

—Vas a aprender a no jugar sucio con las personas.

Se calla cuando Seungwoo se pone en pie y cuando lo toma del brazo levantándole bruscamente de la silla donde estaba sentado y lo empuja contra un tocador lleno de maquillaje que no tarda en tirar al suelo de un manotazo.

—Hyung,estás muy alterado–Se queja,pero un grito de sorpresa se le escapa de la boca cuando Seungwoo baja sus pantalones de cuero apretados,incluido ropa interior.

—No lo estoy.

Y un manotazo seguido de un quejido se escucha a través de ese camerino,las nalgas del pelirrubio ahora escuchen y otro quejido seguido de otra nalgada suena entre las paredes.

Seungwoo se desabrocha el pantalón,seguido del arnés de su cintura y saca su dura erección,sabe que no tiene tiempo que perder,de hecho tiene que ser rápido,porque puede escuchar como el pomo de la puerta está siendo forzada.

Ni siquiera sé molesta en ser delicado,alinea su dura e hinchada erección y se introduce en su interior sin misericordia,sacándole un grito a Seungsik y provocado que el tocador se mueva unos centímetros de su sitio.

—¡JODER SEUNGWOO,ESO HA DOLIDO!–lo ha penetrado de una sola estacada,sin ningún tipo de lubricante ni preparación,está dañado por dentro y puede sentir como sus paredes internas son rasgadas por su grueso miembro.

—¿Hyungs? ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?–la voz de Subin se escucha desde fuera y mientras Seungwoo se adentra más para arremeter contra su entrada tiene que cubrir la boca de Seungsik para que no chille.

Empieza a mover sus caderas con afán,entrando y saliendo dentro y fuera de él,mientras que Seungsik observa el reflejo del más mayor a través del espejo, está tan excitado que el arnés de su cuello parece que está ahogandolo.

De pronto tiene al pelirrubio lloriqueando bajo él,cerrando los ojos con la dureza con la que Seungwoo le penetra,el líquido se escapa de su miembro y abre más sus piernas para notar el miembro del más mayor más profundamente.

—Eres un sucio Seungsik,los demás están esperando fuera y tú solo quieres follar conmigo.

La presión sobre el miembro de Seungwoo hace que gima más ansioso y que se entierre más profundamente en él,le da igual si está siendo demasiado brusco,pero siente que está a punto de explotar,es obvio que Seungsik está enamorado de él miembro de su hyung,por eso es su favorito,la cual estalla dentro de su interior llenándolo por dentro mientras que algunas gotas se resbalan por sus muslos.

Seungwoo lo observa fascinado,el pelirrubio está tan exhausto y débil que decide tomarlo por el brazo para ayudarlo a enderezarse,aunque parece que está dolorido aún no sigue satisfecho,porque ha encontrado algo en Seungwoo aún más excitante.

—Seungwoo hyung,deberías venir esta noche a mí habitación,la única condición es que no te quites los arneses.


End file.
